Dying For Truth
by Zoicytes-Shadow
Summary: Hacker loses control, setting destruction upon Cyberspace. Wicked confines the damage, setting herself in the center of trouble.


TITLE: Dying For Truth  
SUBJECT: Cyberchase fanfiction  
AUTHOR: Zoicytes-Shadow

MANAGER: N/A  
COMPANY: ZS

CATEGORY: Drama/Angst  
KEYWORDS: Wicked/Cyberchase

COMMENTS: Hacker looses control, setting destruction upon Cyberspace. Wicked confines the damage, and Hacker finds out.

RATING: PG-13

PAIRING: Unknown

WARNINGS: Torture, Implied rape, Adult Situations, Language

DISCLAIMER: Cyberchase and characters are owned by PBS

POSSIBLE REVIEW QUESTIONS: Q. Why is Wicked fine around Digit when she's afraid of Matt?

A. Buzz and Delete were close to Digit, and they helped her. Matt also helped her, but he's still closer to Hacker in form for her to be comfortable with his close proximity.

Q. An updated Cyberspace?

A. Yes, the new look of the characters, including the Cybersquad's older forms, will be available soon on my webpage. You can locate it from my profile.

'-----'

"Matt!"  
He turned in the direction of Inez's voice.  
"We have to make sure everyone's safe!"  
"We'll wait by the portal!" Jackie called after him.

Matt continued running. None of them had thought that after so many defeats, Hacker would do something so horrid. Most of the residents were safe, and Motherboard had downloaded herself onto Inez's laptop. So here they were, years later, sifting through a changed Cyberspace to stop Hacker once more. But this time, the stakes were higher than they ever were before. Everything had changed since their last visit, some things dramatically, some very little. As Motherboard had explained, Cyberspace had been updated.

This brought an extra surge of panic to Matt's already fear fueled race to help everyone. He wasn't sure if he could even find anyone in this new Cyberspace. He caught sight of the castle Hacker had been occupying before all of this happened, and almost ran past. He paused. Hacker could have been keeping someone as a prisoner. He had to find out. He slammed open the door, glancing from side to side quickly. There weren't very many rooms, and after hurriedly searching every one of them, he found his way to the dungeon.  
"Is anyone down here?" He called out as he descended the steps to the dimly lit floor.

"Who is that? Help us!"

"Buzz?"

"Hurry, we need help!"  
"I'm coming guys!" Matt yelled, vaulting past the last few steps.

He was unprepared for the sight that met his eyes.

He had barely any time to see Wicked's new look, as she was slumped down, unresponsive as Buzz worked on snapping the chains binding her to the floor. Delete was twirling her wand around, trying to figure out how to work it. Matt walked closer, and the full extent of the situation hit him. Wicked's dress was torn in several areas, her eyes dimmed. One had a black rim to it, and dried blood had stained her hairline. A stream of blood fell from her mouth, whether from a cut lip or internal injuries it was impossible to know. Numerous other cuts and bruises scattered her form, and one arm was twisted beyond it's limits. She was numb through all of the pain.

The chains snapped, freeing her. She didn't move.  
"Come on, Wicked! Stand up!" Buzz urged, attempting to heave the witch up. He fell over.

Matt hurried to assist them, wrapping his hand under Wicked's arms and pulling.  
She shrieked, falling over again.

"What happened to her?"

The robotic henchmen shivered.

"Hacker drug her here by the hair one day, screaming about teaching her to not interfere with his plans." Delete began.

"Later we found out that she had cast a spell that would keep the destruction in this area." Buzz supplied, staring resolutely at the ground.

"He took her down here. We heard horrible noises, day after day."  
Matt, now older than he was before, could accurately guess just what Hacker had done apart from the physical torment.

"After he abandoned us, we came down here to help. He went too far. We waited, too afraid to protest."

"Please Wicked, you have to get up!" Matt cried, hefting her up again. A slight whimper was all that greeted him this time. He hooked one arm around her shoulders and the other under her legs, picking her up bridal-style.

"Come on you two! We have to get out of here!"

'--'

Jackie and Inez waited with growing worry for Matt's return. Motherboard was checking off names of those who had joined them when Matt appeared, racing towards them with Buzz and Delete struggling to keep up.

"Matt!" Jackie called out.

He closed the rest of the distance. The girls leaned down to help Buzz and Delete.

"Oh, no.." Motherboard had floated over, and caught sight of Matt's cargo.

"What is it? What's going on?" Digit flew over, stopping in midair. "WICKED! What happened to her?.!"

Jackie and Inez looked up at Digit's cry. Jackie paled, reaching out hesitantly. Inez's eyes widened as she tried to think through the situation in an organized manner.

"I was wondering where she had gotten to." Motherboard lamented.

"She was trying to stop Hacker's plan. I found her in his dungeon."

"She needs medical attention." Inez whispered, then repeated it louder. "Anyone with any medical equipment, bring it up here!"  
Several members of the crowd came forward, bearing gauze. One creature helpfully offered a splint.

Matt set Wicked down as gently as he could.

Digit dropped too, grabbing several rolls of gauze.

Inez prepared the splint, leaning in to Matt.

"Do you think he.."

"Yes. I'm sure he did." Matt replied solemnly.

Inez held back a sob, slipping the makeshift cast onto Wicked's arm.   
Still the witch made no sign of even noticing them.

"You can't die, Wicked. Please, don't die!" Digit cried, fastening the last of the wrap.

"How could he do this?.!"

Jackie looked up. "Matt, there's blood on your shirt."

"Oh! Um, here." He removed it, handing it to Jackie.

"You may have to stay like that until I can find you a new one."  
"That's...that's fine." Matt muttered, lost in thought once again.

"I'm opening the portal!" Inez called.

Matt lifted Wicked again, Digit hovering near them.

"Come on, Dig. Time to go." Matt sighed.

--

It was quiet, reminding Matt unfondly of a hospital. Digit hadn't spoken a word since they had entered the locked dimension. Everyone else had dispersed to find new places to live. Inez and Jackie went with them to survey the territory. Matt, Motherboard and Digit were left behind to take care of Wicked.

Matt glanced toward the medical table she was on, letting his eyes linger at the machine's sweep.

It beeped three times. Motherboard floated over. "It seems she'll be alright. Her physical injuries will heal, but it is the emotional ones I am worried about.

Digit was silent.

"Buzz and Delete will be happy to hear she's coming around." Matt volunteered.

They had also left, more to distract themselves than to find somewhere to stay.

Wicked stirred. Immediately Matt and Digit had rushed to the table. Wicked's eyes opened painfully.

She caught sight of Matt.  
"Hey, my Knight in Shining Armour seems to have left part of the armour behind." She smiled weakly.

Matt blushed a bit. "Are you going to be alright?" He stepped up to the table.

"DONT COME ANY CLOSER!" Wicked shrieked. Her eyes widened, and she burst into sobs.

Matt backpedaled as fast as he could. "Damn. Forgot she'd probably still be dealing with trauma."

He kept his gaze fixed on her in pity as Digit hesitantly flew up th her, landing on the table.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" He laid a wing on Wicked's shoulder.

She stiffened, then relaxed. "I'm sorry, I can't stop.."  
"It's okay, Wicked, really, you're fine."  
"You're safe here, Wicked." Motherboard said soothingly.

Digit continued to rub gentle circles on Wicked's shoulders with his wings. "You're protected now. Matt, Buzz and Delete brought you here."  
Wicked's sobbing subsceeded a bit. She looked up at Digit.

"Thank you all."  
"Thanks to you, Wicked! Without you we wouldn't have been able to make it here!"

Wicked sniffed. "Will someone get me a glass of champagne?"

There was a moment of silence while Matt walked over to retrieve Wicked's wand from the chair they had left it on earlier. He handed it to Digit, who handed it to Wicked.

She held it tightly for a moment, then pointed it at nothing.

"I'm not feeling at all fine, so give me a glass of wine." She choked.

The drink materialized. She picked it up, downing it quickly.

"That's a bit better. Sorry I yelled at you, Matt."

Matt noticed she still didn't meet his eyes, she was intently staring at the wine glass, gripping it tightly.  
"It's okay, really." He answered. "You're fine, we'll get you anything you need."

"..Thanks."

"It's no problem at all, Wicked. If you need anything, do not hesitate to alert us." Motherboard smiled.

Wicked slumped back down, holding her arms open. Digit obligingly walked into her embrace, lifting his own wings to return the gesture. Wicked closed her eyes.

Motherboard silently floated away. After a moment, Matt followed her.

"We will have to be very careful to not say or do anything that may cause Wicked to relieve her trauma."

"I know. How could he do something like that to her?"  
"I suspect he has lost his sanity." Motherboard sighed. "It was a very heroic thing you did, Matt."

"Really, it wasn't. I just did what anyone would do."

"She will warm up to you, don't worry. Right now it's too painful, but with patience she will come around."  
"I understand. Thanks." Matt looked back over to the medical table. Wicked seemed to be asleep now, Digit running his wing over her hair. Matt smiled slightly. Whatever it took, they would be there.


End file.
